


She's Just Another Illusion

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Andy Is Such A Golden Boy, Closeted Character, Lady Bird Trope, M/M, So Sally Can Wait
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Lady Bird梗，Sally试图找出她的中七生男友Andy不肯跟她上床的真正原因，这与St. Mark's的校霸Liam Gallagher不应该扯上任何关系。





	She's Just Another Illusion

Sally在跟全校最受女孩欢迎的中七生交往，他叫Andy，个子高高的，耳朵小巧而圆，说话的声音很温柔，柔顺的金发像阳光一样耀眼。就是那种周末去Tesco买东西在不含谷蛋白的麦片货架前遇到，会礼貌地跟她妈妈问好，转过身让同个教会的太太们窃窃私语讨论个不停的好男孩。

他们是同一所教会学校戏剧社的成员，成为恋人之后，Sally就一直期待社团能排《仲夏夜之梦》，中毒醒来之后与王子一样英俊而优雅的Andy坠入爱河，那是多么浪漫的夏天啊。

就在Sally憧憬穿着三色堇图案的仙女裙上台表演时，社团选择了取自宗教题材又不失现代气质的摇滚歌剧《耶稣基督超级巨星》，Andy似乎也很中意。她不是个爱抱怨的女孩，因为Andy弹吉它的样子简直性感得冒烟。谁不想要个在学校表演上穿着柠檬图案T恤自弹自唱Sally Cinnamon的男朋友呢？虽然Andy没说那首歌是献给谁的，她的男孩只是有些害羞。演出结束人群散去，他们坐在草地上吃Sally带来的肉桂卷，歪过头，Sally盯着男孩修长白皙的侧颈，滑动的喉结像无声的信号，接吻时谁的手不小心碰倒了樱桃汽水瓶，十指似乎被汽水黏在一起了，指尖甜甜的就是幸福的味道。

在Sally小小的世界中，Andy是最棒的男朋友——除了交往一个月他们还没上过床。

这让女孩有些沮丧，她对着浴室被水汽模糊的镜子调整新买的蕾丝内衣，好像总有哪里不对。Andy甚至不愿意摸她，绅士般的男友说那是出于对她的尊重。见鬼！闺蜜听了她的牢骚简直不敢相信，她们一起说了许多悄悄话。少女美好的胸部十分柔软，后来她在闺蜜的帮助下得到了满足。女孩儿嘛，手牵手也没什么奇怪的。

也许她的吉它王子还需要点时间。

暑假Andy带她去International 2看石玫瑰的演唱会，Sally穿上短得不能再短的裙子，小鸟依人般依偎在高大男友怀里。在他们努力想靠近观众席前排的过程中，不可避免地陷入昏暗内场中混乱的人群，她的腿好像被人抓了一下。

“你干嘛？”

她的呼叫引起了Andy的注意，一转身，与那个年轻的男孩四目相接。后者刚站起来，手里攥着演唱会的票，一脸嚣张的表情。男孩说他只是弯下腰拣掉到地上的门票，Sally却认为男孩是故意的，双方争执不下，很快就都被保安带走了。

到室外她才看清那个小流氓，没想到还挺俊的，就是一副有恃无恐的样子让人生气。站他旁边的朋友们看起来也没个学生样，像是游手好闲的混混。

“我说了，我没摸她！你们去打听打听，我Liam Gallagher睡过的女孩能从St. Mark's排到Fallowfield。”

这是什么狗屁逻辑。她瞟了眼男友，Andy跟平时一样，安静地听双方称述，一点都看不出女友被欺负要找回场子的架势。演唱会快要开始了，保安让对方道个歉就这么了结，他的朋友也在催促，叫Gallagher的家伙才不情不愿地嘟囔他不是故意的，连句像样的对不起都没有。只见他粗粗的眉毛皱成一条，委屈的模样倒真不像咸猪手。事情就这样算了，一前一后回到场馆内，Sally只记得男孩一路噘着嘴，比涂了口红的姑娘还娇艳饱满。

演唱会后Sally有点生Andy的气，她做梦都想男朋友为自己出头，哪怕跟人打一架也是帅气的。但事后Andy只是说他去Burnage找过Gallagher，以“男人的方式”彻底解决了问题，具体发生了什么却只字不提。Sally从朋友口中听说那个Liam Gallagher果然不是什么善茬，据说他没退学前就在St. Mark's惹是生非，后来遇到隔壁学校的仇家报复，被人用榔头在脑袋上敲了个窟窿，就这样校霸还是硬撑着打赢了，从此附近再没人敢找Gallagher生事。这么一来Sally都有点后怕，天晓得Andy一个人去Burnage遇到了什么，大男孩温柔地安抚她说没事了。

很快Andy又请她去家里做客，他家在Withington的大房子气派极了，邻居都是儒雅的大学教授和时髦的大学生。Andy的父母也很好，Sally开心地决定夏天结束前一定要让吉它男孩拜倒在她的石榴裙下。

学校戏剧社的演出定在开学前一周，Sally想这是最好的机会。奇怪的是，这段时间除了排练，她却见不着Andy人，总说有这样那样的事。作为一个有耐心的好女孩，Sally can wait.

他们的演出不算完美，观众席里的家长们还是抱以最热烈的掌声。结束后同学们约好一起去酒吧庆祝，Sally牢牢地抓紧了Andy，这次可不能让男友再溜掉。

看得再紧也不能跟到男厕所里吧，她坐在吧台跟闺蜜抱怨。等等，Andy说要去洗手间已经过了多久？半个小时？！

Sally心情忐忑地拉着闺蜜去敲男厕所的门，门被一脚踹开，好消息是她找到了失踪的男友，坏消息是……

她宁愿那是个女孩，随便什么女孩都行，起码她不会像现在这么伤心。亲眼看见Andy跪在脏兮兮的地板上，金发被拽着前后晃动，嘴里吸着另一个男孩的阴茎，Sally的整个世界都崩塌了。她忘不了那个男孩发出的声音，像是某种小动物的呜咽，又仿佛藏着不可告人的欢愉。

没等Andy做出反应，她摔门而出，边跑边哭。

“Liam Gallagher，咱们走着瞧！”

+

“看来你一直没告诉她，那次你来找我‘单挑’的结果。”

男孩射在Andy嘴里后，还不忘调侃他。得到满足的Liam像只猫咪，迷离的大眼睛眯成一条缝，平时的嚣张气焰变成令人捉摸不透的迷雾，哪怕伸出手什么都抓不住，也心甘情愿掉入那甜蜜的陷阱。

“我只是要确认事实。你发誓你没有骚扰她，我相信你。”

“中间你是不是漏掉了什么重要的过程？比如，我问你有没有和她做过，你以为我想追她，支支吾吾半天。然后我又问她有没有给你口交过，你脸红得好像那个单词会玷污了教会学校的乖乖仔。等到我把你全部含到嘴里，你才肯老实交代。You enjoyed fucking my mouth, golden boy?”

Andy没有反驳，他拉起男孩圆乎乎的小手，虽然在街头打架时很唬人，这时却能让他欲仙欲死。他们一起握住Andy的家伙，只要想到是Liam的手在帮他做这种事，他才会激动得像这个年纪的男孩，喘息着匆匆释放在对方手里。Liam往裤子上一抹，毫不介意把他的脏东西擦在衣服上，还伸出舌尖舔了舔没擦干净的手指，Andy几乎又要硬了。

可是好男孩不能随便在外面过夜，他依依不舍地看着Liam先离开，他们约好了不让别人看到他俩单独在一起。

开学第一天，他还没想好怎么跟Sally道歉，女孩倒先来找他了。Sally已经替他找好了借口，一口咬定是他在校霸拳头的逼迫下才……那种欺凌事件在男生之间时有发生。对方越是坚持，Andy越觉得内疚。

“不，Sally，你听我说……”

女孩没有给他解释的机会，或者，她根本不想知道事实的真相。

而这一切似乎早在Liam的意料之中，放学后Andy看到一辆陌生的小货车停在校门口，双手环抱倚在车门上的小流氓除了Gallagher还有谁？

“上车，金发男孩。”

Andy在众目睽睽之下走向Burnage的小混混，Sally的目光几乎要在他背后烧出一个洞来。但他没法拒绝，当Liam微扬的嘴角露出似笑非笑的得意表情。

“Andy，不要去！我可以…可以找人帮你。”他不知该说女孩是心地善良还是执迷不悟，“为什么？那个混蛋到底对你做了什么……”

要是他知道答案就好了，名为Liam Gallagher的魔法：也许是他湿漉漉的大眼睛，也许是与他接吻时微微刺痛的发青的下巴，也许是粘在他额头上的栗色发梢，Andy总想拨开那些汗涔涔的发缕，在和他做爱时撞进男孩灵魂深处。要是Liam听到他说“做爱”，大概又要翻白眼了，他们没什么时间，十分钟，最多半个小时，男孩嫌他没经验，总是自己准备好，怎么方便怎么来，性急地想要从他身上得到高潮。

他们谁都不会开车，Andy还是义无反顾地钻进后座。不管开往天涯海角，只要和Liam待在一起，有啤酒、香烟、大麻和安全套，让好男孩见鬼去吧。

“Bonehead，开车！”

他们坐着Liam朋友的车来到一处陌生的仓库，“这是我工作的地方，我那操蛋的二哥留下来的，他跟一个狗屎乐队滚蛋了。大多数时候我都没什么活计，你可以……呆在这儿弹吉它，或者别的，随便什么。”

小流氓可以直说想要自己留在这儿陪他，Andy笑了。Liam并不总像外表看起来那么蛮横粗鲁，就像Andy相信除非女孩愿意跟他上床，他绝不会去骚扰女孩。

两人有点尴尬地杵在仓库门口，车喇叭声才提醒他们Liam的司机朋友已经等不及直接走掉了。现在就剩他们俩，他还没答应Liam。

“要不你只能自己走回去。”

他从Liam那条脏兮兮的牛仔裤后面的包里摸出仓库的钥匙时，男孩已经半硬了。他们进去时里面空无一人，男孩迫不及待地把他推倒在休息区破旧的小沙发上，两个人的重量让弹簧发出惨痛的吱吱声。

“所以她还是不相信吗？”  
“Sally？她以为是你欺负我，你知道，那天在洗手间看起来有点……”

他努力把男孩从裤子里解脱出来，这方面练吉它留下的老茧显然有意想不到的作用，Liam哼哼着往他身上靠。

草草的扩张后Andy就挺了进去，男孩骑在他身上用力地操着自己。

“那么现在呢？如果她看见我们这样，还会觉得我在欺负你吗？”Liam在他耳边笑得像偷腥成功的猫。

小沙发根本容不下两个大男孩，Liam一条腿只能光脚踩在地上，他没穿袜子，Andy看他脚指都蜷缩起来了，冰冷的地面一定很不舒服。问他冷不冷，“闭嘴！啊……Andy，那里，还要。”

“我多了一双City的新球袜，下次送给你好不好？”他是真心诚意地想对Liam好。

“你是想让我穿着长筒袜干我吧，you perv。”

Andy干脆起身抱住男孩，让他双腿都搭在沙发上。一边深深地操弄那湿热的小洞，一边觉得男孩说的是个好主意。想像Liam全身被脱得只剩过膝的白色球袜，被他压在随便什么平的东西上，从后面干进去，很快满嘴脏话的小流氓就被顶得不行了，站都站不稳，到时候他会不会乖乖求饶呢？

“嗯啊，Andy，你今天好棒，用力……啊。”

空旷的仓库里回荡着Liam让人脸红心跳的呻吟，谢天谢地，他叫得再大声也没人会听到。

下次一定要让Sally知道，他没有被欺负也没有被带坏，Andy只是恋爱了——真正的恋爱。


End file.
